Beneath Innocence
by Riza-san
Summary: Rose had always wanted a normal life. But when she finally gets it, she learns that the grass isn't always greener on the other side. With a workaholic father, an overly strict mother and a sister who sees demons, things are bound to get interesting...
1. Prologue

**A/n: Hello everyone. This story is going to be written a bit differently than the other ones I normally write. I mean, I'm not going to stop writing my other ADJL fic "More Than What It Seems," but I just thought it might be interesting if I tried something different for a change. Also, please review, it makes the world go round. I respect your opinions, cos I know some people like Jake/Rose, Jake/Trixie, Jake/Spud (LOL, joking..) Personally I love Mary-sue fics, though that sounds a bit weird. Anyway, enough with my sugar-hyped talking and on with the story.**

**Beneath Innocence**

_Prologue_

I had always wanted a normal life. To grow up with a loving, caring family instead of slaying dragons. At first I had been told I had no family. That they were killed and the Huntsclan had taken me in. But soon I discovered the truth. Everything he had told me, my whole life was in fact a lie. My parents, my family were all alive. I was told that dragons were hideous, evil monsters. I believed that for years too. Until I learned that the one I loved was one of those so hideous monsters I had been taught to despise. He showed me that dragons and magical creatures weren't evil. That they were living beings just like all of us. I know if I had never of met him, if I had never of loved him, things would have been _very_ different. It was thanks to him I got the life that I always wanted but with all desire comes sacrifice. He was erased from my new life. I had never known him in the new reality he had given me. And you know, though I had never met him I still remembered in the end. I remembered everything. And it was a good thing too, because the life I was living in the alternate reality was starting to look good compared to the one I was living now.

**A/n: Yep, short prologue. Anyway, chapter one is going to be heaps longer. Still, review please and let me know what you think. It means a lot.**


	2. No Walk In The Park

_No Walk In The Park_

I was glad to be back in New York after what had seemed to be years. It wasn't actually years, and had really only been about two months. But it had seemed much, much longer. My dad had finished his contract in Hong Kong and got offered another well-paying job back in New York. Personally, I didn't really care about how much the job payed, as long I was here.

The sun shined brightly in the deep blue sky. I walking with my sister, Maple, through central park on my way to school. I hadn't told Jake that I was back in New York. I kind of wanted it to be a surprised. Besides, I wouldn't of been able to contact him anyway. With all the drama the last time we had seen each other, we had forgotten to exchange phone numbers. I couldn't really remember his old one.

"Rose?" asked Maple, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, yeah?" I replied, snapping out of my daydream.

"You're blushing," she said. A menacing grin appeared on her face.

"I'm not," I said, "In case you haven't noticed, its boiling hot today."

"Suuuure."

I sighed, ready to give in.

"Last time we were in New York... I met someone."

The grin on Maple's face extended. "A boy?"

"Yes, actually."

Maple laughed then paused. "I don't remember you dating anybody."

_Uh oh,_ I thought. I had forgotten the complications of telling Maple about Jake.

"Well, um... we weren't dating.." I explained.

"Say no more," replied Maple. I breathed a sigh of relief only to receive a funny look from Maple.

We walked into the school grounds of Fillmore State Middle School. The school yard wasn't overly packed, just a few students here and there hanging out before they went to class.

"Oh if it isn't Rosielicious and Maplishous." I suppose some things never change. Maple and I turned around quickly.

"Hello Brad," we said in unison. I noticed the enthusiasm and happiness in Maple's voice. Unfortunately, Maple actually likes this jerk. I however, couldn't stand being anywhere near him – in both time lines.

"Yeah, well, you two have fun," I said in fake-cheerful voice, and made my way off without being noticed. The idea of my twin sister flirting with the biggest loser in the whole world made me sick, but there was nothing I could do about it. If she liked Brad, I suppose that was that.

I made my way through the hallway, hoping Jake would be at his locker. I turned around the corner of the hall and stared straight ahead to were Jake _should _be at this time in the morning. Nobody was there.

Okay, well, so maybe he was away today. So what, I could always wait until tomorrow. I frowned. No, of course I couldn't. The suspense was killing me enough already.

"Rose, dang girl, is that you?" I spun around quickly. I don't really like being sneaked up upon. I saw Trixie and Spud standing there. Their expressions were pretty hard to make out but I suppose they _seemed _happy to see me. Trixie and I have never really been close. I knew that she always had suspicions that I was Huntsgirl. She was right about that, but I also got the feeling that she thought that I was no good for Jake and would only stab him in the back. That was were she was wrong.

"Oh, hey Trixie, hey Spud."

"Why ya back in New York so soon aye?" asked Trixie.

"My dad got a good job offer back over here," I explained. I could of sworn I saw a bit of disappointment on Trixie's face.

"You must be sad because when you had to leave Hong Kong because you had to leave behind sushi. Sweet, sweet, sushi," said Spun, with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Um, Spud," I said, "Sushi is Japanese."

Spud scrunched up his forehead, turning his face into an evil grin, "Thats just what the sushi wants to think."

I shook my head quickly before recomposing myself.

"Where's Jake?" I asked.

Trixie pointed to a door to her left. On the door there was a sign which said "Mr. Rotwood" with the "Mr." crossed out. Over the crossed out word somebody have wrote, "Principal Professor," therefor making the sign say "Principal Professor Rotwood." I gave a puzzled look at the sign, knowing that I had just confused myself over nothing.

"AND YOU, MR. LONG, THINK YOU CAN CRASH YOUR SKATEBOARD INTO MY CAR AND GET AWAY WITH IT HM?"

"Mr. Rotwood..."

"PRINCIPAL PROFESSOR ROTWOOD!"

"Yeah, whatever. It was an accident!"

"I have had enough of you hoodlums and zee excuzees you present to me!"

I could of sworn I heard Rotwood say something else in a lower tone of voice, but isn't wasn't easy to hear conversations behind doors when they weren't yelling.

"DISMISSED!"

The door opened and Jake walked out. My heart skipped a beat when he looked over at me.

"Rose!"

Jake ran up to me and embraced me with a hug. How I had waited so long for this moment. All my life I had always felt like something had been missing, though I could never figure out what it was. But now I knew.

"I can't believe your back!" Jake exclaimed.

I smirked, "Oh, come on. As if I would be kept away."

Jake was about to say something else when his expression turned blank and saw he was staring at something behind me. I turned around to see Maple standing there, returning the same blank gaze at Jake.

"Oh yeah, Jake, this is my twin sister, Maple." Just as Jake was about to go on with the whole "introduction" routine, the unthinkable happened.

Maple ran up, pinning Jake against the wall.

"Maple!" I screamed, running up to her.

"Yo, whats your problem?!"

And though it was only a whisper, I could still hear those cold words escape from her lips.

"_Demon."_

**A/n: Cliffie! Okay, I know they chapters a bit short, but please let me know what you think by reviewing. Any tips are greatly appreciated. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit OOC. I've never done any of my stories by Rose's P.O.V before, and I would very much like to know what you think of it. Hopefully I'll update soon!**


End file.
